The increased use of high bandwidth networks and data connections, and high capacity data storage servers, coupled with a growing need for scalability in response to increased workload demands, has resulted in the implementation of different computing models such as distributed computing systems, cloud computing networks, and clustered environments. In a clustered environment, the workload of a server can be distributed across multiple computers. Additional computers, or nodes, can be added to (or removed from) the clustered environment as needed to accommodate and manage increases (or decreases) in workload. In some instances, load balancers can be used to distribute incoming requests to the various nodes within the clustered environment for processing of the requests.